


Overheat

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, I don't understand tagging, M/M, No Plot, Pure Smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy and Jason have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheat

                Roy doesn’t exactly know when he was pinned under Jason’s wandering hands, but damn, he is definitely not complaining. The feel of Jason’s thighs bracketing him is to _die_ for, and the hands yanking up his shirt and running fingers over his chest feel _amazing_.

                “Jaybird,” he breathes, hand groping desperately at the strands of hair along Jason’s nape for something to cling to as Jason licks and nips along the column of his neck. He manages to thread his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair for a short, sweet moment before Jason’s hand catches his wrist to pin it back against the bedsheets.

                “Told you not to move your hands, Roy,” Jason scolds, though the gleam in his eyes says that he’s only amused and hungry. Hungry for _him_ , and the thought is all it takes for Roy’s cock to harden further. Jason’s face lifts up temporarily from sucking a hickey onto Roy’s neck to glare at him briefly. Roy only grins and teasingly tests Jason’s grip, knowing he’s not going anywhere.

                “Can’t help it. You don’t understand what you do to me.” He leans upwards to engage Jason’s lips in a small peck that quickly devolves into a mess of teeth and tongue. Jason’s weight that’s straddling him shifts and Roy allows himself to be fully pressed back into the mattress. The kiss ends far too soon for Roy’s liking, but Jason’s sucking gently on his adam’s apple and the room feels like the temperature hiked up several degrees all at once. Jason’s hand squeezes his wrists once as a warning, freeing them to gently scrape his ribs. Roy obediently fists his hands into the pillow, groaning when Jason’s fingers trail under him to stroke his arched spine just the way he likes.

                “Jay, _babe_ – feels so good,” Roy groans, and Jason’s chuckle is positively wicked and promising.

                “Barely gotten started, Roy.” Roy’s hips roll upwards, and he’s rewarded by Jason’s hitched gasp. He repeats the motion, and smirks when Jason licks his glistening, beautifully raw and soft lips.

                “That all you got?” Roy breathes, and Jason’s eyes pin him with a predatory look as he abruptly grinds down against Roy’s clothed member. “Fu- _ck_ ,” Roy curses as Jason rocks backwards and a palm cups his groin, rubbing him through the denim of his jeans.

                “Oh believe me,” Jason growls lowly, purposefully. “There’s more of where that came from.” Shifting downwards, he tugs at Roy’s jeans (and when had he popped the button?) and Roy tilts his hips to help. Jason tugs them fully off, settling between Roy’s legs with a grin before mouthing at Roy’s damp boxers.

                “Dammit, Jaybird, quit teasing,” groans Roy, but Jason’s hands are firm on his hips, thumbs stroking along the edge of his hipbones in a way that’s sure to drive him insane. Jason’s grin never falters, and Roy’s eyes slip shut as the wet heat of Jason’s mouth ghosting along his balls overwhelms him. He gasps and arches further while struggling not to tangle his hands in Jason’s hair. It feels like an eternity when Jason finally caves and all but rips his boxers off, and then there’s the first truly vocal cry from Roy as Jason swallows him all the way down.

                “ _Fuck_! Dammit Jay, _ugh_ –“Roy’s eyes roll back into his head. Jason’s mouth is all sorts of heaven and sin, his nose buried in Roy’s ginger pubic hair. He hums, and Roy gasps and his hips buck despite the hands holding him down. Jason only eases back and dives right in again, and Roy’s mind can’t keep up. Through heavy-lidded eyes he watches as Jason swallows around his cock, and he feels his cock twitch warningly when Jason pulls back to lap at the head hungrily.

                “Please – I can’t –“Roy swallows heavily when Jason looks up at him, eyes dark and blown and his lips smeared with precome.

                “You _can_.” All Roy can do then is toss his head back and cry out incoherently, while Jason ducks down to trail his sweet lips down Roy’s thighs and causing hickeys to bloom where he laps and nips at the skin. Eventfully, when Roy is in a blissed out haze, he feels the bed shift and Jason efficiently stripping, and Roy swallows as Jason settles over him, thighs squeezing around his waist. Jason’s lips are swollen and Roy tilts his face up for a spit-slicked kiss as Jason angles himself properly.

                “Jason – did you?” Roy manages, pulling away briefly. A small thread of saliva briefly connects their mouths, but Jason closes the distance again.

                “Of course,” he whispers against his lips, and Roy moans at the idea of Jason prepping himself for him, twisting and moaning as his own fingers brush against sensitized nerves. But then he can’t think anymore, because Jason’s easily opening up for him, and Jason jerks away and gasps. Tossing his head back, Roy’s lover bites his lip as he takes Roy down to the hilt.

                “ _Babe_ ,” breathes Roy in awe, hands finally relinquishing their death grip on the pillow. He strokes Jason’s sides tenderly. “Jaybird, you all right?” he asks, taking one of Jason’s wrists and trailing kisses along his knuckles.

                “Y-yeah,” stutters Jason, eyes shut as he gives an experimental rock. He gasps again, and his muscles flutter around Roy’s cock and Roy has to hold himself back from coming. “J-just give me a moment.”

                “Anything,” hums Roy, continuing to stroke Jason’s hips. “You’re so good to me, Jay, fuck, looked so hot sucking cock. Love it so much, bet you’d do it all night, wouldn’t you?” He takes pity on Jason’s weeping member, rock hard and red at the tip, giving two firm strokes before Jason cries out again, voice throaty and gravelly. Roy’s hips rock gently, and the movement makes Jason’s breath catch in his throat.

                “A-again—move, please Roy,” begs Jason, a few white strands of hair falling over his eyes. Roy reaches up to brush them back, starting to really move properly. It’s intoxicating, having someone so strong, so willful, so utterly Jason be so open and vulnerable for him, and Roy isn’t about to give that up.

                Snapping his hips, Roy surges upwards to properly tangle his tongue with Jason’s.  Jason’s cries are muffled, as Roy’s arms grip Jason’s hips, forcing him down with all the force he can muster.

                “A-ah, god, Roy, love your arms, love them so fucking much,” pants Jason, tearing his mouth away to speak, but Roy chases the words and swallows them down along with Jason’s pleas and moans and hitched gasps.

                “Tell me how much you want this,” growls Roy, nipping at Jason’s throat, payback for all the hickeys he’ll be sporting tomorrow. “Tell me how much you want my arms wrapped around you and for me to fill you up, have me lick it out of you then get you off a second time.”

                “ _Roy_ ,” and his name is as close to a whimper as he’ll ever hear from Jason. “I want – need you, need you filling me up, gods, spread me open wide with those fingers of yours, _please_.” Roy’s pace never relents, only baring his teeth in a grin mirroring Jason’s earlier on.

                “Get your hands around your pretty cock. I want to see your expression when you come, Jaybird.” Roy gives a particularly hard thrust, a bitten off cry arising from Jason as his hand scrambles to wrap around his cock. Roy ducks his head down, teeth worrying at Jason’s nipple as Jason strokes thrice and comes, groaning loud and low. His cum spurts out over Roy’s abs, and oh, Roy is _so_ going to have him lick that up later. For now, he doesn’t stop fucking Jason through his orgasm, until he’s finally found his. Jason shivers as Roy empties himself into him, inner muscles milking him all the way through.

                Jason collapses against him, shivering as Roy gently massages the knobs of his spine. He croons sweet nothings into Jason’s ear, humming and licking the shell of it. But when Roy tries to shift, Jason makes a small sound of protest.

                “Wait,” he mumbles, and his inner muscles _clench_ around Roy. The archer chokes on his breath.

                “Seriously, another round?” he asks, raising his eyebrow. His hands don’t stop their gentle strokes along Jason’s back.

                “Well yeah,” hums Jason, and Roy shivers as his lover’s tongue licks a sensitive spot where there’s definitely a bruise. “I _did_ say there’s more of where that came from, didn’t I?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work (and smut) here on ao3, would greatly appreciate feed back! :) this is mostly for me to get back into the swing of writing, there's probably some grammar issues here and there that probably I probably missed. If anyone points them out to me i'd be very grateful! cheers <3 i'm sorry if formatting is messed up!


End file.
